theisticsatanismwikiaorg-20200213-history
Hermetica
The Hermetica are Greek wisdom texts from the 2nd and 3rd centuries CE,One of the oldest surviving Hermetic manuscripts, Papyrus Vindobonensis Graeca 29456, dates to the end of the 2nd century CE. mostly presented as dialogues in which a teacher, generally identified with Hermes Trismegistus or "thrice-greatest Hermes", enlightens a disciple. The texts discuss the nature of the divine, mind, nature and the cosmos: some touch upon alchemy, astrology and related concepts. Scope The term particularly applies to the Corpus Hermeticum, Marsilio Ficino's Latin translation in fourteen tracts, of which eight early printed editions appeared before 1500 and a further twenty-two by 1641.Noted by George Sarton, review of Walter Scott's Hermetica, Isis 8.2 (May 1926:343-346) p. 345 This collection, which includes the Pœmandres and some addresses of Hermes to disciples Tat, Ammon and Asclepius, was said to have originated in the school of Ammonius Saccas and to have passed through the keeping of Michael Psellus: it is preserved in fourteenth century manuscripts.Anon, Hermetica - a new translation, Pembridge Design Studio Press, 1982 The last three tracts in modern editions were translated independently from another manuscript by Ficino's contemporary Lodovico Lazzarelli (1447–1500) and first printed in 1507. Extensive quotes of similar material are found in classical authors such as Joannes Stobaeus. Parts of the Hermetica appeared in the 4th-century Gnostic library found in Nag Hammadi. Other works in Syriac, Arabic, Armenian, Coptic and other languages may also be termed "Hermetica" - another famous tract is the Emerald Tablet, which teaches the doctrine "as above, so below". All these are themselves remnants of a more extensive literature, part of the syncretic, intellectualized paganism of their era, a cultural movement that also included the Neoplatonic philosophy of the Greco-Roman mysteries and late Orphic and Pythagorean literature and influenced Gnostic forms of the Abrahamic religions. There are significant differences:Broek, Roelof Van Den. "Gnosticism and Hermitism in Antiquity: Two Roads to Salvation." In Broek, Roelof Van Den, and Wouter J. Hanegraaff. 1998. Gnosis and Hermeticism From Antiquity to Modern Times. Albany: State University of New York Press. the Hermetica contain no explicit allusions to Biblical texts and are little concerned with Greek mythology or the technical minutiae of metaphysical Neoplatonism. However most of these schools do agree in attributing the creation of the world to a Demiurge rather than the supreme beingAnon, Hermetica - a new translation, Pembridge Design Studio Press, 1982 and in accepting reincarnation. Although Neoplatonic philosophers, who quote apocryphal works of Orpheus, Zoroaster, Pythagoras and other figures, almost never cite Hermes Trismegistus, the tracts were still popular enough in the 5th century to be argued against by Augustine of Hippo in the City of Godvii.23–26, Character and antiquity The extant Greek texts dwell upon the oneness and goodness of God, urge purification of the soul, and defend pagan religious practices, such as the veneration of images. Their concerns are practical in nature, their ends a spiritual rebirth through the enlightenment of the mind: Seeing within myself an immaterial vision that came from the mercy of God, I went out of myself into an immortal body, and now I am not what I was before. I have been born in mind!Corpus Hermeticum XIII.3. While they are difficult to date with precision, the texts of the Corpus were likely redacted between the 1st and 3rd centuries AD. During the Renaissance these texts were believed to be of ancient Egyptian origin and even today some readers believe them to date from Pharaonic Egypt. Since Plato's Timaeus dwelt upon the great antiquity of the Egyptian teachings upon which the philosopher purported to draw, scholars were willing to accept that these texts were the sources of Greek ideas. However the classical scholar Isaac Casaubon (1559–1614) successfully argued that some, mainly those dealing with philosophy, betrayed too recent a vocabulary. Hellenisms in the language itself point to a Greek-era origin. Many lost Greek texts, and many of the surviving vulgate books, contained discussions of alchemy clothed in philosophical metaphor. And one text, the Asclepius, lost in Greek but partially preserved in Latin, contained a bloody prophecy of the end of Roman rule in Egypt and the resurgence of pagan Egyptian power. Thus, it would be fair to assess the Corpus Hermeticum as intellectually eclectic.Secretum secretorum - An Overview of Magic in the Greco-Roman World More recent research, while affirming the late dating in a period of syncretic cultural ferment in Roman Egypt, suggests more continuity with the culture of Pharaonic Egypt than had previously been believed,Fowden, Garth, The Egyptian Hermes : a historical approach to the late pagan mind (Cambridge/New York : Cambridge University Press), 1986 There are many parallels with Egyptian prophecies and hymns to the gods but the closest comparisons can be found in Egyptian wisdom literature, which is characteristically couched in words of advice from a "father" to a "son".Jean-Pierre Mahé, "Preliminary Remarks on the Demotic "Book of Thoth" and the Greek Hermetica" Vigiliae Christianae '50.4 (1996:353-363) p.358f. Demotic (late Egyptian) papyri contain substantial sections of a dialogue of Hermetic type between Thoth and a disciple.See R. Jasnow and Karl-Th. Zausich, "A Book of Thoth?" (paper given at the 7th International Congress of Egyptologists: Cambridge, 3–9 September 1995). Egyptologist, Sir William Flinders Petrie, states that some texts in the Hermetic corpus date back to the 6th century BC. during the Persian period."Historical References in the Hermetic writings," Transactions of the Third International Congress of the History of Religions. Oxford I (1908) pp. 196-225 and Personal Religion in Egypt before Christianity. New York: Harpers (1909) pp. 85-91. Some similarities between the Demotic texts and Platonic philosophy could be the result of Plato and his followers' having drawn on Egyptian sources.Bernal, Martin "Black Athena: The Afroasiatic Roots of Classical Civilization" volume I p.465. n.48.Martin Bernal's review of Mary Lefkowitz' "Not Out of Africa" (1996) Later history Many hermetic texts were lost to Western culture during the Middle Ages but rediscovered in Byzantine copies and popularized in Italy during the Renaissance. The impetus for this revival came in the mid 1400's when Leonardo da Pistoia (monk), pseudonime of Leonardo de Candia Pistoia a Byzantine monk, brought in 1460 the Hermetica manuscript and the 14 books called Corpus Hermeticum to the court of Cosimo de'Medici, ruler of Florence, whom later requested the Latin translation by Marsilio Ficino, a member of the de'Medici's court, who published a collection of thirteen tractates in 1471, as De potestate et sapientia Dei.Among the treasures of the Bibliotheca Philosophica Hermetica in Amsterdam is this Corpus Hermeticum as published in 1471. The Hermetica provided a seminal impetus in the development of Renaissance thought and culture having a profound impact on alchemy and modern magic as well as influencing philosophers such as Giordano Bruno and Pico della Mirandola, Ficino's student. This influence continued as late as the 17th century with authors such as Sir Thomas Browne. Although the most famous exemplars of Hermetic literature were products of Greek-speakers under Roman rule the genre did not suddenly stop with the fall of the Empire but continued to be produced in Coptic, Syriac, Arabic, Armenian and Byzantine Greek. The most famous example of this later Hermetica is the Emerald Tablet, known from medieval Latin and Arabic manuscripts with a possible Syriac source. Little else of this rich literature is easily accessible to non-specialists. The mostly gnostic Nag Hammadi Library, discovered in 1945, also contained one previously unknown hermetic text called The Ogdoad and the Ennead, a description of a hermetic initiation into gnosis that has led to new perspectives on the nature of Hermetism as a whole, particularly due to the research of Jean-Pierre Mahé.Mahé, Hermès en Haute Egypte 2 vols. (Quebec) 1978, 1982. Standard editions John Everard's historically important 1650 translation into English of the Corpus Hermeticum, entitled The Divine Pymander in XVII books (London, 1650) was from Ficino's Latin translation; it is no longer considered reliable by scholars. The modern standard editions are the Budé edition by A. D. Nock and A.-J. Festugière (Greek and French, 1946, repr. 1991) and Brian P. Copenhaver (English, 1992). Contents of Corpus Hermeticum The following are the titles given to the eighteen tracts, as translated by G.R.S. Mead: : I. Pœmandres, the Shepherd of Men : (II.) The General Sermon : II. (III.) To Asclepius : III. (IV.) The Sacred Sermon : IV. (V.) The Cup or Monad : V. (VI.) Though Unmanifest God is Most Manifest : VI. (VII.) In God Alone is Good and Elsewhere Nowhere : VII. (VIII.) The Greatest Ill Among Men is Ignorance of God : VIII. (IX.) That No One of Existing Things doth Perish, but Men in Error Speak of Their Changes as Destructions and as Deaths : IX. (X.) On Thought and Sense : X. (XI.) The Key : XI. (XII.) Mind Unto Hermes : XII. (XIII.) About the Common Mind : XIII. (XIV.) The Secret Sermon on the Mountain : XIV. (XV.) A Letter to Asclepius : (XVI.) The Definitions of Asclepius unto King Ammon : (XVII.) Of Asclepius to the King : (XVIII.) The Encomium of Kings The following are the titles given by John Everard: # The First Book # The Second Book. Called Poemander # The Third Book. Called The Holy Sermon # The Fourth Book. Called The Key # The Fifth Book # The Sixth Book. Called That in God alone is Good # The Seventh Book. His Secret Sermon in the Mount Of Regeneration, and # The Profession of Silence. To His Son Tat # The Eighth Book. That The Greatest Evil In Man, Is The Not Knowing God # The Ninth Book. A Universal Sermon To Asclepius # The Tenth Book. The Mind to Hermes # The Eleventh Book. Of the Common Mind to Tat # The Twelfth Book. His Crater or Monas # The Thirteenth Book. Of Sense and Understanding # The Fourteenth Book. Of Operation and Sense # The Fifteenth Book. Of Truth to His Son Tat # The Sixteenth Book. That None of the Things that are, can Perish # The Seventeenth Book. To Asclepius, to be Truly Wise Notes References * Copenhaver, Brian P. (Editor). Hermetica: The Greek Corpus Hermeticum and the Latin Asclepius in a New English Translation, with Notes and Introduction (Cambridge) 1992. ISBN 0-521-42543-3 The standard English translation, based on the Budé edition of the Corpus (1946–54). * (Everard, John). The Divine Pymander of Hermes Mercurius Trismegistus (English), Translated by John Everard, Printed in London, 1650 * Fowden, Garth, The Egyptian Hermes : a historical approach to the late pagan mind (Cambridge/New York : Cambridge University Press), 1986. * Mead, G.R.S. (Translator) Thrice Great Hermes: Studies in Hellenistic Theosophy and Gnosis, Volume II (London: Theosophical Publishing Society) , 1906. See also *Hermetic seal External links * [http://www.gnosis.org/library/hermet.htm The Corpus Hermeticum] Translations from G.R.S. Mead's classic edition, Thrice Greatest Hermes: Studies in Hellenistic Theosophy and Gnosis, Volume II (The Gnosis Archive)] * [http://www.levity.com/alchemy/corpherm.html Everard's translation The Divine Pymander in XVII books at Adam McLean's Alchemy Web Site] * Jeremiah Genest, "Corpus Hermeticum" * The Kybalion Resource Page Category:Alchemical documents Category:Gnosticism Category:Hermeticism Category:History of ideas Category:Wisdom literature cs:Corpus Hermeticum de:Corpus Hermeticum el:Ερμητική φιλολογία es:Corpus hermeticum fr:Hermetica hr:Corpus Hermeticum it:Corpus hermeticum nl:Hermetica ja:ヘルメス文書 pt:Corpus Hermeticum ru:Герметический корпус fi:Hermetica sv:Corpus Hermeticum th:เฮอร์เมทิคา tr:Hermetika